


The Best of Time

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin Character Fic, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, otp birthday fics, tol_eressea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A physicist who creates a program that can turn back time discovers it has applications he never considered before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "A Box of Seans" celebration at Tol_Eressea, celebrating Sean Astin's 43rd birthday, using one of the characters he's played. I chose the film _Slipstream_ , in which Sean plays Stuart Conway, who creates a device that can take him back in time so he can repeat the previous ten minutes. I paired this fictional Sean with Elijah, who in this story, should be considered an original character.

[](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/StuartConway-1.jpg.html)

When Stuart Conway invented his temporal displacement device, or the translocation unit as he preferred to call it, he had envisioned hundreds of applications for its use, all of them nefarious and extremely profitable. Being able to turn back time in a ten-minute window opened up countless opportunities for making him a rich man. Bank robberies. Jewel heists. Lifting famous works of art off museum walls. The possibilities were endless.

But it wasn’t until after he’d picked up the young, blue-eyed beauty in a bar and taken him home that he’d realized his invention could be used for less precarious activities, namely his own pleasure.

After he’d gotten the kid -- what was his name? Something Biblical. Eli? Ezra? Elijah, that was it. After he’d gotten Elijah into bed, Conway had discovered that the kid didn’t have only the limited experience he’d suspected, but absolutely none at all.

[](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/EJW1.jpg.html)

Conway had expected the novelty of fucking an eighteen year-old virgin to really enhance his enjoyment of the act, but he never anticipated how much until after he had finished. He found busting Elijah’s cherry, having his dick be the first to explore that tight, uncharted territory to be so incredibly hot that he wanted to experience it over and over again. Which was when he realized what a veritable goldmine he had in his possession.

“Should I be this sore after just one time?” Elijah wanted to know, reaching under the covers to rub his tender backside.

“It must be because I’m so big,” Conway said immodestly, “but it should be better the next time.”

“I sure hope so,” Elijah replied. “It’s weird, you know. This was my first time, but I feel like you’ve already fucked me a dozen times.”

“Really?” Conway questioned, his brow knitted in puzzlement, an expression he imagined he could make more believable with practice. “I’ll make sure to use more lube next time. That should help.”

“Thanks for taking such good care of me,” Elijah said gratefully. "I lot of guys wouldn't have cared that it was my first time and really hurt me."

“There’s no need to thank me,” Conway told him. “Since it was your first time, I wanted to go as easy on you as possible.”

"So you _do_ you wanna do it again?" Elijah asked.

"Only if you want to."

Elijah looked uncertain. “I do, but is it okay if we wait a little while?”

He was so earnest, so trusting. Conway found him irresistible. “Of course. We can take as much time as you need.”

“Thanks,” Elijah said again. “You were great, took your time instead of ramming into me, but it hurt more than I thought it would, you know?” Having gotten the confession off his chest, he looked both embarrassed and relieved. “Now that I’m not a virgin anymore, it should hurt less each time I do it, right?” he asked hopefully. When Conway nodded, he smiled. “Good. I wouldn’t want to be in that kind of pain every time I get fucked.”

“The best thing about your first time,” Conway chuckled, “is that you only have to go through it once.”

“You can say that again.” Elijah’s smile widened, showing a gap between his two front teeth. “And you’re sure you don’t mind waiting before we go again?”

“Not at all,” Conway replied, finding it easy to agree.

A man could afford to be generous when he held time in the palm of his hand.


End file.
